This invention relates to an improved device for driving a movable fitting mounted on a spring-energized stapling machine after a staple has been ejected out of the spring-energized stapling machine. It is an improvement of my prior application, filed on Jan. 29, 1976, for "Stapling Machine" issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,031.